The Ultimate Gourmet Race Contest
The Ultimate Gourmet Race Contest is the seventh episode of Milky Star Nightmares. Overview Chef Kawasaki is here but returns with a spirit possessing him named Unnown. He captures Kirby and challenges him in a "Gourmet Race" in order to get all of his friends back. Kirby agrees to do so and competes with Unnown in this menacing gourmet battle. Synopsis While Kirby is reading a cover for Kirby's Mass Attack and decides to head oustide Milky Star Town, but to find out that nobody is there. So instead, Kirby heads to King Dedede's Castle to also find out that King Dedede or anyone else is in there. A mysterious being approaches Kirby and knocks him out Kirby ends up waking up being trapped in some sort of contraption. Chef Kawasaki appears but he isn't the same because he is actually possessed by a mysterious ghost-like being known as Unnown. Unnown tells Kirby that he has all of his friends trapped in an item known as an Eradicator Coin which can easily trap everyone inside the coin by command. Unnown challenges Kirby into a gourmet race and if he wins then he will get all his friends back, but if he loses then he will be stuck in the Eradicator Coin as well. Kirby agrees to this challenge in which Unnown summons King Dedede and possesses him and they head to Nutty Noon where they begin the race. Kirby is pretty nervous but also confident that he will beat Unnown in this race. Finally, the race begins and Kirby begins in the lead with Unnown behind him. The first challenge is to climb the gate wall which was pretty easy for Kirby. However, Unnown didn't know that King Dedede could float as well and had a little trouble doing it. Eventually he got the hang of it but soon fell off and hit the ground which made Unnown unpossess King Dedede. Kirby was soon ahead heading to Ripper's Highway until he is confronted with an enemy he has met in the past, Mr. Rubix Cube. He begins to explain to Kirby about his evil revenge on plan towards him, that is until Kirby inhales RubixCubeMaster and swallows him. Kirby continues off the road. After that, Kirby encounters another enemy which is the Waddle Dee but ends up also inhaling him. Later, Unnown is found lying unconscious in the Luncheon Tree until he wakes up and is attacked by a random Waddle Dee eventually falling off from the tree. Kirby almost reaches the last part of the race until he encounters another enemy which is a Waddle Doo, instead this Waddle Doo's name is Carl who tries to avenge his brother's death by throwing a stick at Kirby which he ends up just sucking up. Then he inhales Carl as well and moves on. Kirby encounters Unnown once again this time with his body back and threatening Kirby saying that he will win the race and he will be gone as well. However, Kirby just passes him by floating over him. Unnown rushes to the finish line to soon find out that Kirby already made it there shocking Unnown making him unpossess King Dedede and Chef Kawasaki as well as disappearing from Planet Popstar. Everything begins to shake as well as turning everything back to normal. All of the townspeople and others who were stuck in the Eradicator Coin are now free as well as Chef Kawasaki. Kawasaki thanks everyone and says that he will now be in Milky Star Town providing sweet dishes for everybody. Appearance Characters * Kirby * Chef Kawasaki * Unnown * King Dedede * Mr. Rubix Cube * Luncheon Tree Waddle Dee * Carl * Carl's Brother * Waddle Dee * Waddle Doo * Stella * Meta Knight * Goomber * Booflik * Ninswitch Locations * Kirby's House * King Dedede's Castle * Chef Kawasaki's Kitchen * Nutty Noon * The Menacing Gate * Ripper's Highway * Evening Bay Notes * This episode was mostly to be a Gourmet Race themed episode which is why Unnown changed into King Dedede when racing. * The episode was originally going to be planned to just be Kirby and King Dedede racing to the finish line and Chef Kawasaki wasn't going to appear in the episode. * Unnown is never actually shown based off appearance. Category:Episodes